Dean's Need
by SinisterSweetheart
Summary: Dean wants something from Sam.Humor sort of OneShot.


A/N- This is just a boredom fic that I wrote because it's 1:12 A.M. and I really have nothing to do. This was a plot bunny stuck in my head and even though it's not the best because I don't think I write so well this early at night. ) Let me know what you think anyway please! Appreciated.

The road seemed to stretch forever as the sleek, black, not-so-quiet car made its way down it. The moon light glimmered brightly in the air over the forest around them and the silence was so-

"Can we do it again?"

Non-existent.

Sam looked over to the drivers' side where Dean was, obviously.

Because if he was in the back seat and himself in the passenger seat, there would be a problem. Shaking his head he replied.

"What?"

Dean turned his head towards Sam, his eyes almost desperate.

At least as desperate as Dean would show.

"Can we do it again?" Dean stated, his face now serious, eyes flickering every so often to the road, just to make sure they didn't go off it.

Sam guessed his mouth dropped open at that moment.

"Really? You're serious?" He asked, shocked at Dean's request.

He looked at his watch, his mouth, if still open, opened more.

"It has only been 55 minutes Dean!" He said.

Dean looked at Sam's wrist, as if to read the watch through the darkness.

"Oh. Never mind." Dean said, turning his full attention back to the road.

Sam relaxed a little, looking out his window. He watched as the trees passed. It was one of those roads that you seem to see in old movies. All that was missing was a sunset and a guy driving in the middle of the road, revving the engine. He looked through the front windshield.

'Okay, so all that is missing is the sunset.' Chuckling to himself.

He knew he should be concerned that Dean was breaking the law. But, then again…

This was Dean.

He was wanted in several states.

Breaking a driving law wouldn't faze him much.

Not to mention any cop on this road was either sleeping…or "working overtime". A.K.A- away from the wife/husband and kids. Sam could almost make out the distant houses on the hills behind the trees, they looked almost serene and peaceful and cal-

"Can we do it now?"

Sam snapped his head over to Dean who was looking at him with a smile.

"Dean-"Sam started but he cut him off.

"Come on Sam, it's been a whole hour!"

If Sam wasn't so surprised, he would have laughed.

"Dean, it's been ONLY an hour. Can't you wait any longer? I mean, I am still recovering." Sam said, squirming some in his seat, his bruised bottom reminding him again _why_ he didn't want to do it again.

He glanced down at his legs, as if his stare could heal his slight pain before looking back up at Dean.

Which he shouldn't have done.

Because there were Dean's eyes.

Those big, hazel, puppy dog eyes.

Dean had stopped trying to watch the road, his body already knowing how to drive relatively straight on a straight road without looking. Hell, it was roads like this he could have slept for a while. But, he had better things in mind.

Sam looked out the window, trying to ignore Dean's eyes but the moon reflected Dean's face in his window and those hazel eyes were now starry and even more innocent.

Sighing he looked over.

"Pull over."

Dean grinned evilly, pulling the car over and shutting off the engine. Sam reluctantly followed Dean's actions of getting out of the car and heading to the trees. Once they got a few feet they turned to each other. Despite Sam's early resistance, Sam was smiling, looking forward to what they were about to do. Dean was also smiling, that smile of knowing how fun this was.

"Ready?" Sam said, stalking towards his older brother, his eyes capturing Dean's.

Dean also stalked forward, till they were a foot from each other.

"Whenever you are princess." Dean said, smirking that smug smirk of his.

Sam just chuckled slightly before they reached for each others shoulders and pushed back. Sam pulled out the small stick he had gotten from the car and Dean did the same. Crouching slightly, Sam looked at Dean intensely.

"What now Darth?"

"Well, Luke, I'm not your father, but I could kick your ass and not get filed for child abuse."

"Let's see if you can fight as well as your quick comebacks."

Sam and Dean leapt with their "sabers", attacking each other. Sam felt Dean hit him on his already beaten up butt and turned in time to hit Dean's shoulder, stopping the attack.

"Dude, my ass has taken enough beatings, jerk."

"Quit whining, my shoulder feels like it's dislocated, bitch."

Even though they were on the hunt…

Even though they were still fighting the unnatural…

Even though they were beaten, bloodied and bruised…

Sam knew Dean's cure of Star Wars would always, in some twisted way, cure the boredom of a calm night.

Because normal was boring anyway.


End file.
